Epoxy compounds are compounds that have been used in the organic chemistry field and the polymer chemistry field and are compounds that are useful in a wide variety of fields for industrial applications, such as fine chemicals, medical and agrochemical intermediates, raw materials of resins, and further electronic information materials and optical materials.
Moreover, multifunctional epoxy compounds are cured with various curing agents to become cured products that are commonly excellent in mechanical properties, water resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance and electric properties and, therefore, they have been used in a wide variety of fields, such as adhesive, paint, laminated boards, and composite materials.
Conventionally N,N-diglycidylaniline and N,N-diglycidylanilines having an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms have been known as epoxy compounds having an N,N-diglycidylaniline skeleton. However, when N,N-diglycidylaniline and the N,N-diglycidylanilines having an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms was cured with an amine, the cured epoxy resin with sufficient strength was not obtained (see JP 2003-113223 A and JP 2003-119244 A).
Thus, improvements in cured epoxy resins in performance, such as strength, elastic modulus, adhesiveness, toughness, heat resistance, weather resistance, solvent resistance, and impact resistance, has been desired in various fields. It could therefore be helpful to provide an epoxy compound that improves the performance of a cured epoxy resin, and a method for the production thereof.